


The Second Blast-from-the-Past Sentinel Tidbits File  by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [101]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some very old tidbits come together into this file.  What's old is new again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Blast-from-the-Past Sentinel Tidbits File  by Many and Varied

**Author's Note:**

> None.
> 
> Compiler's Notes: I was skimming [again] the almost 1800 posts I have in my fanfic folder and decided a few of the things I'd saved could work for another of this type of file. Many of these bits are two years old, so they should be new to a lot of folks. Have fun reading!   
> 

## The Second Blast-from-the-Past Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Damn!" Blair grimaced as he glanced at his watch for a second time, hoping beyond hope it was wrong, but he knew it wasn't. He scrambled, stacking books and research materials into something resembling the leaning tower of Pisa. Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his creation and shuffled like a drunken sailor in the direction of the returns desk. Unable to see where he was going, he almost made it to his destination before being sideswiped by a similarly loaded down grad student. 

"Bloody hell!" Both men stared at the mess on the floor. "Why don't you watch..." The tense anger in the other man's voice faded as their eyes met, "where you're going?" 

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, really I am. I'm just in a hurry." Blair bent down, snatching up a book on ancient languages. He reached out to the dark eyed stranger. "I think this is yours." Their fingers touched. They stood there, frozen in time. Sandburg felt something in that touch. He knew this man. Not from this time, but from a long time ago. He'd lectured Ellison more than once on genetic memory, what some would call past life experiences, but until now it had only been a theory. Blair felt himself dragged back to reality. The other man was asking him something. "What?" 

"You said you were in a hurry." 

The young man shook his head, "Uh, I was supposed to be there an hour ago. They've probably given up on me by now." 

"Good." The word slipped from the dark haired man's lips. It was in his favor that he had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as he held out his right hand. "Adam Pierson." 

"Oh!" Sandburg took the proffered hand and shook it, "Blair...Sandburg." 

"Well, Blair Sandburg, if you're free, would you care to a share a beer with me? We could..." he paused, leaning down to scoop up one of the young grad students volumes, "...discuss...the Mating Rituals of the Amazonian Tribes?" Methos smiled at the red flush creeping up Blair's neck. 

finis 

Brennan O'Hare  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Re: Under the auspices of "going forth and corrupting song titles", there's this.... 

Sentinental Journey

Gonna take a Sentinental journey. Gonna wet my lips and tease....  
Gonna take a Sentinental journey to renew old fantasies.  
Packed my whips, got no reservations, spent my time behind locked doors.  
Never thought my heart would be so yearning,  
Long to hear that "Blair is YOURS!"  
Gonna take a Sentinental journey. Gonna beg, "Jim, oh pleease!"  
Gonna take a Sentinental journey, Jim and Blair make me moan....  
Gonna take a Sentinental journey....  
Sentinental journey on! 

-end- 

AntyEnteT  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

The Sentinel and The Guide  
Poems  
by James Walkswithwind 

Say you won't  
Ever leave me with  
Nothing to remember  
This time  
In your arms by. All  
Night I wait for  
Each new heartbeat singing  
Love you, I love you, I love you. 

* * *

Give me your  
Undying attention as  
I walk with you by  
Day. And then each  
Evening, I'll undie to you. 

:) 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: Come Quietly (or: How to Deal with Complaints) by AntyEnteT 

"Hey, Jim, what's this? Got a secret admirer you're not telling me about?" 

"What? No, let me see that!" He's had a bad day. He snatches the envelope from Blair. "It's from Parkerson, the manager," he informs his lover after removing the crisp white page from the legalized envelope. 

Jim's face turns alarming shades of red and purple. His hands get weak and Blair grabs the offending piece of paper before it falls to the floor. Reading it, "Oh, man. This is not good. Not good at all." 

"Tell me about it. One more complaint about us from our neighbors and _he'll_ lodge a complaint with the department. Which one do you think did it?" 

"It says here there were 'several complaints made by different parties' meaning that it was more than just one of them. Jim....what are you thinking?" Blair eyes Jim suspiciously, he's seen that particular gleam in his eyes before. 

"Nothing, Chief. Just wondering who might have it in for us." The muscles in his jaw tense and release every few seconds, his crystal blue eyes narrowing to glare at nothing in particular, almost as if he were trying to use his sentinel abilities to see through the very wall. "Maybe I'll just ask some questions...." 

"Have fun. I'd wear the kevlar when you get to the post-chick, though. You never know about those people." Blair tries to jolly Jim out of whatever devious plans he has for vengeance. "But, seriously, Jim," having realized his plan wasn't working, "Maybe we should just try to be a little quieter, not scream so much. I saw these great little ball gag things in the new catalog we got the other day. Those could be fun! I mean we don't need to draw any _more_ attention to us...." 

Jim sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Chief. We'll just have to think of innovative ways to not scream." He grins at his young lover, staring for a moment that begins to drag on. He wiggles his eyebrows, causing Blair to howl with laughter. Jim swoops in for a tickle war, pushing-pulling Blair to the floor beneath him. 

Helpless with mirth, Blair thinks fast of a way to distract Jim from his assault before he pees himself. He manages to snake a hand into the sentinel's jeans, brushing not so lightly over the older man's arousal. Jim's hips buck with the sudden touch, surprise and lust warring across his face for dominance. 

"That was dirty, Sandburg. Now, I'm going to have to punish you...." he says menacingly, lust having won the battle. Jim wrestles Blair flat onto his back, arms and legs pinned by Jim's superior mass. While removing Blair's henley, Jim hears the fluttering of the heart directly under his own, feels the blood rushing through his lover's veins, the heat building, stoking the fire in his loins. A low growl rumbles up from his diaphragm as he presses his lips against Blair's, tongue working furiously for entrance to dance with tongue, savor the many flavors of the other's palette. 

The student's body quivers in answer, erection straining against denim that was, for a change, too tight even before this love play began. Breaking away from the uvula teasing kiss, he begins to beg, "Jim, let me...." 

Jim stops his words with another soul kiss, allowing gravity to press his weight ever closer to Blair. Without ending the oral exploration, he shifts just enough to catch both of Blair's small, struggling hands, bringing them over the guide's head and transferring them to a single large hand of his own. His free hand reaches downward, leisurely stroking along the way, to the buttons of Blair's 501's. Agonizing patience made his fingers undo each button slowly, little spirals lightly swirling on the newly exposed flesh around the marks made by the small brass rivets before moving to release the next button on the fly. 

Goose pimples rise all over Blair's body as Jim's hand finally reaches the last button. The older man's strong hand lovingly cups the younger's testicles, languidly fondles upward over the stiffened cock now held prisoner by only the thin layer of flannel of Blair's boxers. Blair's shivering increases as the hand digs under him to clasp his ass. Following the hand's silent commands, he lifts his pelvis slightly causing to grind further into Jim's groin swollen with desire. His jeans are deftly slid down over his buttocks, followed at the same measured pace by his boxers. Blair moans deep in his throat with need. 

Jim looks down into his guide's eyes, pupils as dilated as his own, glassy with unrelieved sexual tension. He smiles as he finally pulls back from those luscious lips. "Let you what, dear heart?" he lowers his full hand to Blair's chest, resting all three extremities on the soft mat of curls there. He waits for the heaving chest to calm. Lightning fast, his head moves to allow his mouth to engulf the shaft poking him in the stomach like an iron rod. 

There's a knock at the door. 

Both men freeze, their erections quickly wilting to half-mast. The knock persists, escalates into frenzied pounding as they swiftly disengage. 

"Blair, honey? Jim? Are you home in there? Helloooo?" 

Blair scrambles to pull on his clothing as Jim strolls with false casualness to the door. Blair nods to the waiting sentinel, indicating his regained composure. Jim unlocks and opens the door just as Naomi begins to knock again. 

"Oh, my. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she says, feeling the moistness of Jim's shirt under the knuckle she had been using to rap on the door. 

"Not at all," Jim smiles to her, his hand coming up to gently close around the one resting in the center of his massive chest and then guiding her into the room with it. 

Blair blushed as he bustle around the kitchen, his back turned towards his mother. "We weren't expecting you, Mom. I was just about to put some tea on, though...." 

~~ta da! the end~~ 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: A Nightmare scene 

It was a typical day. Detective Ellison arrested four people, as usual performing above and beyond the call of duty. He had been a stellar officer. At first there had been concern over how he would fare after Jack's death but the concern had been unwarranted. His record as an officer had stayed right up there, even though he had never taken another partner. Yes, there was talk now of making him Captain. He had it all, great job, great work record and a great life. Everything was just peachy in the life of Detective Ellison. 

Jim bolted upright with a shudder, gasping for breath. He felt arms encircle his waist and pull him back down to the bed. 

"Jim, what's wrong?" Blair asked as he held the still trembling Jim in his arms. 

"I had the weirdest dream, Blair. I was being promoted to Captain, I had a great arrest record and was the talk of the law enforcement world." Jim said. 

"But that sounds great, Jim. What was so wrong with that?" Blair asked confused. 

"It was a nightmare. You weren't there, Chief. You weren't with me," Jim said snuggling deeper into Blair's embrace. 

Blair smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss on the top of Jim's head. 

"It was just a nightmare, Jim. I'm here with you. Just hold on to me, you and I are the reality, we are all that matter." Blair said. 

Jim turned his face up to look at his love. Blair was right. The nightmare was past. The reality was being here in Blair's arms, where he was meant to be. Forever. 

-the end- 

Summer Rain  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Re: A bit of silliness caused by insomnia and too many holiday recipes being sent to me. 

  1. Take one curly haired, bouncy anthropologist and one large, gruff, buff lone wolf cop. Add five remarkably heightened senses. Stir thoroughly, and flatten with a garbage truck. 
  2. Measure out a large portion of trouble and mix together with an explosion or two. Move the mixture into a renovated loft, turn up the heat, and allow to simmer until the ingredients are satisfactorily combined. The ingredients should be kept in close contact to properly encourage the process. 
  3. Periodically add kidnapings, terrorists, attempted bombings, assassinations, bimbos and dangerous situations to taste. (Bimbos are optional - many prefer the more classical version.) This is the critical part in the process - for proper results, keep these extras in a proper balance. The main ingredients should never be overshadowed. For a lighter texture, throw the main ingredients out a plane or off a building a few times. After a certain point, the ingredients will start to combine into something greater than the sum of the parts as if by fate or intervention of a spirit guide. 
  4. Turn up the heat a bit (but not too high - they get pretty hot all by themselves) and let the inevitable happen - all the elements will meld inseparably, and soon you'll have a tasty treat, appealing to all the senses - Sentinel/Guide Surprise, best served HOT, with drizzles of chocolate sauce and lots of whipped cream suitable for licking off! 



-fini- 

Larissa  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

An Episode Guide -- First Season 
    
    
    	               SWITCHMAN
    
    
                    The pilot actually has a name
                    This episode that brought our boys to fame
                    It's the one where the two actually meet
                    Where Blair saves Jim by pushing him off his feet 
                    If there are bombs and a racing bus
                    Then you can guess it's "Switchman" without any fuss.
    
                                    SIEGE
                                    
                    When terrorists take over the Cascade PD
                    The day that Blair's trying to get his ID
                    Simon and Jim are trapped outside
                    Hoping that Blair and Daryl haven't died
                    Then a helicopter and Jim tells Simon all
                    To call this one "Siege" would be a good call.
    
                                    KILLERS
                                    
                    When Jim's friend is shot and dies
                    Something goes wrong with his ears, hands and eyes 
                    When the killer seems to be in more than one place 
                    And Blair keeps looking at Jim with a concerned face
                    If the bad guy turns out to have an evil twin
                    To bet the episode is "Killers" is a shoo-in.
    
                                    THE DEBT
                                    
                    This is the one with Larry the ape
                    And Sandburg's old home is in really bad shape
                    The one with gangs, drugs, and a bad cop
                    People that Blair and Jim have to stop.
                    It is the episode that's entitled "The Debt"
                    Where Blair moves in with Jim and then they're set. 
    
                                    CYPHER
                                    
                    This is the episode with David Lash
                    The guy that kills for identity and not for cash. 
                    Where Sandburg is blamed for the press leak
                    And then is kidnaped by a killer at his peak.
                    Then it is "Cypher" where Jim rescues Blair
                    From being killed while tied to a dentist's chair. 
    
                                    NIGHT TRAIN
                                   
                    This is the one with our two favorite males
                    Solve a mystery while riding the rails.
                    Where cold medication throws Jim's senses for a loop
                    While guarding a suspect who wants to fly the coop 
                    And Jim's thrown out into the dark, which must be a pain
                    The title is obvious, it must be "Night Train".
    
                                    ROGUE
                                   
                    This is the one where Brackett steals a vial
                    Of deadly virus, after seeing Jim's file
                    After some threats, he forces the boys
                    To go across minefields to steal government toys
                    If there is ebola, a zone-out and a spy plane
                    If you said this one was "Rogue" it would not be in vain.
    
                                    LOVE AND GUNS
                                   
                    This one begins with a fire-fight in the street
                    And Blair gets the bad guys with a hose, what a feat
                    Then Maya enters, and turns his world upside down 
                    Her father's a gunrunner, which causes Jim to frown 
                    When the father takes Blair, Jim sends him to his doom
                    And "Love And Guns", leaves Blair grieving in his room.
    
                                    ATTRACTION
                                    
                    This is the episode where we find out
                    How pheromones affect Jim and make him act like a lout
                    He falls for a woman, who may be the key
                    To all the strange crimes, the circus robbery
                    There is an explosion, but she didn't die
                    And despite the "Attraction", Jim tells her good-bye.
    
                                    VOW OF SILENCE
                                    
                    This is the one where the boys go on retreat
                    To an old monastery where the two meet
                    Mysterious monks who are not what you think
                    And then the mob enters, to rub out a 'fink'
                    And if you see the actor's father here
                    It must be "Vow Of Silence" that much is clear.
    

Holly 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

**HAIKUS**

A Sweatered Chest 

Smelling the grey wool  
Muscles flex, rumble, "Lean in!"  
Alas, an actor. 

Different Paths 

Though he walks away  
I carry him in my heart  
My own Sentinel. 

-fini- 

AntyEnteT  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

Re: How the Les Mis soundtrack relates so well into a J/B  Survival scenario. Picture this: 

Blair, Jim and Simon are in the mine. Blair's gunshot wound is much worse than in the ep. He thinks he's going to die. Jim is holding him, and suddenly...Blair bursts into song! It's about his unrequited love for Jim. I've substituted Monsieur Marius for Monsieur Ellison. Oh, Simon is sitting in the background doing the harmony, or something equally unobtrusive. Here's the song: 

Don't you fret, Monsieur Ellison.  
I don't feel any pain.  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now.  
You're here.  
That's all I need to know.  
And you will keep me safe.  
And you will keep me close.  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last. 

The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed.  
The skies begin to clear, and I'm at rest.  
A breath away from where you are,  
I've come home from so far. 

N'Wanda  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

Poem: Sensory Deprivation 

I could hear his heartbeat  
Even across the room.  
I can smell his scent  
Even after he left. 

But now I hear nothing  
Smell nothing  
See nothing  
Feel nothing. 

He's gone from me  
Never to return  
This gray void  
Is all that's left. 

Ninjababe  


* * *

End The Second Blast-from-the-Past Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
